Molly Hayes: Evolution
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: What if, in 'Rock Zombies' - Molly went to the X-Men Evo version of X-Men instead of the comic version? Just a random thought. Rated just for safety.


**Molly Hayes: Evolution**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Runaways. Both of which are owned by Marvel.**

**What if in 'Rock Zombies' Molly went to the X-Men Evo version of X-Men instead of the comic version? Just a random thought through my mind.**

**Okay, a lot of the Evo characters are OOC, because I had to put them into the parts of complete other characters, or when they were older. But I think they're pretty close, considering. Like how Rogue's parts were originally said by Emma Frost, but I had to change them around so it would fit that Rogue said them.**

**I have absolutely no idea why Scott's in charge but Logan's not. I mean, it made sense in the comic, but not here. Whatever. Just go with it, kay?**

**Also, some of the quips and things are different, because I couldn't find any character who was anywhere close enough to the original.**

**I brought Rahne and Jubilee back because only one girl in the New Recruits wouldn't cut it. And I'm not sure why Forge was there… let's go with he needed a better lab.**

**This story is completely out of my story-line that i seem to be writing in... just so you know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles. Eight Years ago.<strong>

"Dear lord." The soldier gasped.

Another soldier took out his walkie-talkie. "Anderson to command… we've got a situation."

All around the squad were dead men.

"They're… they're all dead." Said a soldier unnecessarily. He turned to the leader – 'Anderson'. "Sir, what the _hell_happened here?"

"Look at all this armour." Anderson said softly, walking over. "This much firepower… these guys could have taken over Los Angeles."

"Are… are these super-villains?"

Before Anderson could answer, another soldier yelled out "_I__'__ve__got__a__live__one__over__here!_"

"Geez…" Anderson said. The man's mouth was bubbling and his eyes were red. Next to his head rested a large weapon. "Look at the poor bastard. Whatever happened… he saw it all."

Beside him his second in command said "Sir… what could have done this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Xaviers Institute,<strong>

**Bayville.**

**Now****.**

"Hi. Can whoever is inside my head telling me to come to Bayville please shut up now?" Molly Hayes stood at the front door, a bat-hat on her head and an orange backpack strapped to her back. "Cause it's giving me a _**really**_big headache."

"Er… hello?" Kurt blinked at the open door, his tail flicking around his legs. Beside him was Mr. McCoy. "Molly, right? Molly Hayes? I saw you on ze news. I don't know if you've heard of me, but I'm-"

"Tut-tut!" Mr. McCoy cut in. "The less communicating, the less chance for mis-communicating." He rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid the Professor is out at the moment. You'll be wanting to see Mister Summers and Miss Grey, young lady, since they're currently handling New Recruits."

Molly stepped in with Mr. McCoy and Kurt walking with her.

They didn't know that high above them, their photos were being taken. A note slid up under each of the three mutants faces.

_MOLLY HAYES, alias, PRINCESS POWERFUL._

_KURT WAGNER, alias, NIGHTCRAWLER._

_HANK McCOY, alias, BEAST._

"She's in." a girl's voice said.

High above the city, a giant frog floated. "Are they fighting yet?" A male voice came out.

"Chase!" Karolina said reproachfully inside the leapfrog. "It's not like she's going to just go in there and start – well… nevermind."

"This is a terrible idea, Nico." Victor announced, looking out the window. "Just for the record. So when the city blows up, we can all look back to this moment and remember that I called it. _**Terrible.**__**Idea.**_"

"At lease we're consistent with our bad decisions." Nico told him with a sigh. "And what was I supposed to do, Victor? She's been harping on this for weeks."

"You act like she's going to summer camp." Victor said. "We just dropped of Molly with a mutant strike force because she says she's hearing voices in her head."

"That was harsh!" Karolina protested. "Molly is a mutant, too! And Kitty seemed nice, remember? She'll take care of Molly. You know, until the fighting. Then we'll come pick her up."

"Where do mutants come from?" Klara wondered.

"Angstville." Chase replied. "Now let's go eat."

* * *

><p>"All ah am saying is that you two should have been more <em>selective<em>with your little invitation for all the mutants with no-one to turn to to come to Bayville." Rogue sighed.

She and Scott were sitting in the office. Jean was working on something at Cerebro, Ororo was back in Africa and the Professor was at a conference.

"Ah have very few limits, Scott, but being in the same room as _her_is one of em." Rogue continued. "But you… you're a little bit afraid of her, aren't you?"

"What?" Scott protested. "No. No, no, no. _**No!**_It's just that… children don't like me. And you're much more… motherly."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Ah will slap you. Where are the other runaways?"

"I told the New Recruits to keep an eye on them." Scott shrugged. He leaned forward. "What are you not telling me?"

"Ah've got some memories… of her parents. Magneto reached out to the Hayeses, but it went… poorly. They were monsters Scott. The girls' is better off without em. She need someone to take care of her… but not me. Ah don't do well with kids."

Scott sighed. "Fine. The professor put me in charge for now. I'll handle this. By delegating.

A minute later…

"_**WOLVERINE**__**IS**__**A**__**JERK!**__**"**_ Molly screamed at the top of her lungs. Behind her Kurt and Hank were fighting to keep a straight face.

Wolverine ran a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna kill you, Summers." He said.

"And he smells like beers!" Molly continued. "I wanna go with one of the blue furry guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bayville.<strong>

"This town blows." Chase decided. "It's _way_too clean here, and they've only got one In-n-Out Burger in the entire place. How do these people survive."

"Yeah, all the helicopters are kinda creeping me out." Nico agreed.

"I don't think you guys are being fair." Karolina protested. "We're in the most touristy part. The helicopters are probably because of all the mutants."

Klara nodded, licking her ice-cream.

"Look, we're not staying." Nico told them. "Molly's just checking in with the X-Men, and then we're gone."

"What if she wants to stay?" Karolina asked.

"That's not gonna happen." Chase counted on his fingers without noticing the moving ice-statue behind him. "A) The X-Men are _tools_. They're gonna give her the tour, some sales pitch, and she's gonna hate it. And probably beat them all up. And two – the X-men are tools."

"Uh, Chase…" Victor said. Nico made a swiping motion with her hand and Karolina put her hands to her mouth. "Ixnay on the _Men-Xay __are __ooltays._"

"What the heck did he just say?" Bobby asked, iced-up, from behind Chase.

"I think it was pig-latin. Hang on." Chase frowned. "Ixnay on… what was the second part?"

Roberto sighed, completely black and with his aura. "I think _'__**Turn**__**around**_' was probably the gist of it."

Chase twisted around to see the New Recruits. Bobby was standing fully iced up, with Roberto in full Sunspot form next to him. Rahne's face was coated with hair, Amara was as Magma, Sam was leaning against the wall casually, Jubilee held a fire-work in her hand, Ray's hand was crackling, and there were five Jamies.

"Okay, see?" Nico groaned. "This is why we should never leave the house."

"Lord save us…" Klara swallowed. "More demons!"

"_Thaaaaats_ not helping Klara." Victor groaned.

"Whoa." Chase whistled. He pointed. "If we're fighting, I get the lava girl and the rain-coat girl."

"Listen up, chumps." Bobby stepped forwards. "We're the X-Men."

"No you're not." Chase replied.

"Yes we are! And you… we're here to 'deal' with you."

"You wanna do this, Ice-statue? Fine. Can I grab my gloves outta the frog first?"

"Yeah." Bobby nodded. "That's cool."

* * *

><p><strong>The Worst Tour Ever.<strong>

"So…" Wolverine's voice floated out across the institute. "There's a hallway. And over there is the bathroom…"

"_Are__you__kidding__me?__I__wanna__see__the__super-hero__stuff!_"

"…And there's the door."

**The Blackbird.**

"Uh-huh." Molly nodded, standing in the hanger. "But does it talk to you? Because the Leafrog talks to us, and it helps me and is nice."

There was a pause for a second.

"And black is _boring_. But Nico likes black, and she takes care of us, so I guess it's okay, but it's still not my favourite colour even if Nico likes it. My favourite colour is purple, but I also like…"

**Cerebro.**

"Yes." Jean glanced at Logan in confusion before turning back to Molly, still sitting on the chair with the helmet on her head. "If you happened to be in the bathroom when we psychically scanned for you, we _would_see you using the…"

"AUUGHH!" Molly yelped.

**The War Room.**

"No," Storm said. "I'm sorry Logan, but I cannot come home right now. This is my – who is that?" He eyes locked onto Molly.

"_Princess__Powerful!_ Are you really a Queen? When I grow up, I guess I'll be Queen Powerful, but why are your eyes like that? Can you see okay? And your hair is white – how _old_are you?"

Ororo blinked and then turned to Logan. "I'm hanging up."

**Science Labs.**

"If she doesn't shut up, I'm gonna test out my new experimental 'silence' gun on her." Forge mentioned, turning his hand back to normal and frowning at the girl.

She was talking rapidly. Logan was sitting on the ground, an exasperation expression on his face.

"I am alarminglyokay with that." Hank replied.

**Kitchen.**

Molly swung her leg up and down and bit into her bowl of ice-cream. "The ice-cream here is really good! Anyway, the zombies attacked us then, and Nico tried to do a spell to make them go away. She said 'zombies not'. Apparently they misheard her or something, which I didn't even know that matter with a spell because even if they misheard her wouldn't what she wanted to do have still happened? Anyway, her spell went wrong and instead of turning the zombies back to normal…"

Logan thumped his head on the table.

**Classrooms.**

"Wait a minute… I'd have to go to _school_?" Molly demanded, staring around at the desks and the blackboards.

"Yep." Logan groaned.

"So where are all the X-Kids?"

"We keep 'em separated now. In case of rocket attacks."

"… _for __reals?_"

**Danger Room.**

"Well that's the dumbest name ever." Molly looked around the empty room. "What the dangerous part? Dying of _boredom_?"

"It's not turned on, genius."

"I knew that!"

"What intensity level do you want it at?" Kitty called from the control booth.

"Ten hundred thousand." Logan said.

"Level one it is." Kitty decided.

Blocks appeared all over the room. "Whoa!" Molly shrieked in delight. "What's this?"

"It's nano… nano-something." Logan tried to explain. "I don't know. It builds stuff for you to fight."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Anything you…"

"_A __unicorn! __And __butterflies_!"

Kitty shrugged. "You got it." She pressed a few buttons, and a moment later there was a unicorn with glowing red eyes in the danger-room with a forest behind it.

"YES!" Molly reached out to touch the unicorn.

"Okay, that is freaking _enough!_" Logan yelled. "_SHUT __IT __DOWN, __Half-Pint!_"

"Hey!" Molly yelled as the unicorn vanished. "Turn it back on! I was still playing!"

"It's not a _game_, you little twerp!" Logan yelled, leaning over to her. "I don't know if you're keeping up with current events, but every human in the world hates us. We're here for fun and games. We're just trying to survive. And maybe, not get _killed __off_."

"So… your saying you don't use all this awesome stuff for fun, even once in a while?" Molly asked. "That's dumb."

"You don't know what your talking about!" Logan snapped. "You're a spoiled little brat who lives in a _Fantasy__Land_, and I don't have time to play Mummy and Daddy for you!"

Molly's eyes began to glow purple.

* * *

><p>CRASH!<p>

Logan sailed through the floor. Jean twisted around and used her telekinesis to keep the blocks from kitting her, Scott and Rogue.

"So…" Scott said, trying not to grin. "How's it going with Molly?"

Logan lay on the ground and glared. "You'd better pray that she leaves, cause if she doesn't, I'm gonna **BEEP** kill her, and then I'm gonna find you and **BEEEPBEEPBEEP **you, and then I'm gonna **BEEP****BEEP****BEEEEP **right in the **BEEP **head. That's how it's going, **BEEEP**."

There was a stomp from downstairs. Rogue, Scott and Jean raced down. "Molly, please wait." Jean called out as Molly slammed open the door.

"Yes, don't walk away… we can call a taxi for you." Rogue continued.

Jean hit her on the side of the head.

"No!" Molly yelled. "I never should have come! He's _horrible_, and you're all _horrible_, and you don't even know how to have fun, and he was being _mean_and I just want to find my friends and _go!_"

"Molly, please give it another try." Scott sighed. "You wouldn't have to _run_ anymore. All mutants are welcome here, and your friends would be too. I've already sent a team to check in with them."

Molly twisted around, her hat almost falling off. "You did _what? _Don't you know anything? They're just going to fight!"

Rogue, Scott and Jean all looked at each other as Molly yelled "Someone has to take me to them _right __now!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Bayville.<strong>

**98 ****Miles ****per ****hour****.**

"So, we have to make a stop…" Wolverine's voice came out from inside the car. "I'm gonna go get this special _sword_, and I need you to cut my _head _off with it."

"No." Molly rolled her eyes, looking out the window. "And that's _gross_."

"Your parents were all super-villains, right? You gotta be kidding me." Logan roled his eyes, jerking the wheel hard. "I mean, what kinda super-villains raised _you_? Evil Care Bears? My Little Evil Pony?"

"Don't you talk about my mum and dad!"

"You woulda been better off it they made _you_ evil too, kid. At least then you'd have a better picture of how the world actually works, cuz right now…" He took a deep breath.

Molly frowned and opened her mouth to say something.

Before she could Logan grabbed her and shielded her as the car exploded, sending both of them flying together. They slammed hard into the carpark.

"Hnnn!" Wolverine groaned. He looked under his clothes. "Kid… shrapnel… wound won't close… too much blood…"

"That's…" Molly gasped, "that's gross…"

"_Unit __two __to __command__…_" A fuzzy man said at the edge of her vision. Molly could barely make out men in armour. "We've got her."

"You… guys… are… toast." Molly whispered. "My friends will… they'll save…" Her voice trailed off and she sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>The X SF Dance Club.<strong>

**No Cover for Mutants.**

Nico twirled in a circle, dancing with Jubilee. Jubilee grinned and through some fire-works into the air, lighting up the place.

Karolina joined the two of them, lighting her fire up to send more colour around. The three girls twirled around, laughing heavily in the different lights.

A bit further on from them, Victor was dancing with Rahne, who was grinning. Rahne twirled Victor around in a circle, both twisting and turning.

Bit further than that, Chase, Bobby and Roberto were talking rapidly. Chase was dancing randomly, as was Bobby. Roberto had turned back from Sunspot, and was laughing at them.

Back against the wall, Amara and Klara were talking. Klara was curious to know exactly what was going on around the night-club and Amara was happy to help.

Above them all, Sam flew around the lights lit up by Karolina and Jubilee.

None of them had the faintest idea something was wrong with Molly.

* * *

><p>"Hnnn…" Molly moaned. "I'm awake Mum… I'm awake…"<p>

Suddenly she jerked awake. "Hey. Are we back in the Danger Room?"

She and Logan were tied up, and hanging upside down. Around them were men dressed in armour, each pointed their guns at Molly and Logan.

"Cause this seems a lot more dangerous."

"Just don't freak out Hayes." Logan told her. "I'll handle this."

"This is _your _fault, isn't it?" Molly shouted. "Someone tried to blow me up because I was with you! Man! Nobody likes you, do they?"

A dry chuckle came out of the darkness. "You're wrong, Miss Hayes… we didn't come for _him_."

A man stepped out of the darkness. A weapon was resting on his shoulder. No foam was coming out of his mouth, but his eyes were still as red as they were eight years ago.

"We came for _you_. It took me a _year _to find you, but now I'm finally going to have my revenge on the Outcasts. Your parents."

Molly's eyes widened. "you knew my parents? Were you friends? I don't remember seeing you in any of our old pictures, but maybe…"

"FRIENDS?" The man demanded. "Do you even know _what _your parents _were_, little girl?"

"I…" Molly swallowed. "I know. They… they were super-villains."

The man chuckled again. This was a menacing laugh. "Oh, no. They weren't _super-villains_. I'm a super-villain. What they were was _far _worse.

"My crew and I were going to make a play for a chunk of the Pride's territory. You're parents killed them all. Right in front of me. They did something to me… I had to watch. I couldn't stop _watching._

"Whatever they did to me, I couldn't move… I couldn't talk… they had to put drops in my eyes because I couldn't _shut __them_.

"I couldn't close my eyes to _sleep_. I almost went _insane_… but then it stopped."

He paused and went up close to Molly. "After seven years, it stopped. SEVEN YEARS!"

"Gross." Molly tried to shake off the spit. "I don't believe you." She snapped after a second. "My parents wouldn't do that…" She trailed off, not really believing what she was saying.

"Kid…" Logan muttered. "Kid… don't listen to this guy…"

"Oh, I'm not done yet, little girl." The man smiled slightly with his bright red eyes. "You're parents killed _anyone _who even _thought _about trespassing on the Pride's turf."

Molly's eyes began to fill with tears. "Your parents were cruel, sadistic _murderers_. They hurt people and they _liked_it… I watched them enjoy it.

"They killed families… they killed children younger than _you_. Anyone who stood in their way. Anyone who crossed them. Sometimes just for being _human_."

The man smiled cruelly, seeing he was getting to her. "And now they're dead and in hell. So that's where I'm going to send you, so they _know _I got my payback."

Wolverine snorted. "Are all done, tough guy? Or is there more to sob story? Cause honestly? The girl here is more of a man then you are."

The man growled. "Kill him." He said, almost causally.

"Close your eyes, kid." Logan warned.

"But…"

"DO IT!"

There was a shriek, like _Buddabuddabuddabudda!_

Molly peeked one eye open, and saw Logan thud to the ground, bloody and bleeding. She screamed so loudly she thought she would never stop.

The man took a gun out of a sheath and placed it against Molly's head. "Tell your parents, when you see them. Tell them it was _me_."

Then there was a loud, guttural roar.

The soldiers screamed as Wolverine exploded from the ground, healed, with his claws out and slashed at each person he could reach.

"I told you to close your eyes!" Wolverine shouted, his face covered in blood.

"Sorry." Molly closed her eyes again.

"Uhhnn!" The man fell to the ground.

Wolverine put his claws up to his face. "You wanna talk to people in hell? Get ready!" He shrieked.

"NO!"

Molly ripped the last of the chains off her body. "Super-villains kill. Not super-heroes. You're a super-hero.

"Not like my parents."

Logan let the claws go back in. "Kid…"

"I'm sorry your parents are dead, girl." The man told her. "Sorry I couldn't kill them _myself_."

Molly's eyes gleamed purple.

Less than a second later, he flew out the ceiling, smashing a hole in it.

"You okay, Hayes?" Logan asked. She didn't answer. "Molly?"

"My Mummy and Daddy were bad people." She almost whispered. "They were always nice to me… they… they said they loved me, but… what he said…"

Logan reached down and hugged her tight. "No matter what that guy said… your parents loved you. Because super-villain or not, anyone who could raise a kid as sweet and innocent as you couldn't be all bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

"I want to go home now."

"Mol…" Nico rubbed her hair. "I know we were kind of down on the X-Men before, but you should really give them another try."

"They're so _nice_." Victor agreed. "The students were so much fun, you're going to _love_it!"

"Seriously, Mol, you should…" Nico began.

"THIS PLACE IS HORRIBLE AND YOU ARE TAKING ME HOME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BEAT YOU ALL UP FOREVER!" She shrieked.

The leapfrog soared up from Bayville. "Are you sure you don't want to-" Someone inside began.

"**JUST DRIVE!"**


End file.
